1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of skill. More particularly, it relates to a game of skill played on a small board, wherein the board resembles the professional game of football, baseball or basketball.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, games of skill are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such game including all of the features and aspects of the present invention. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,904 to Warren PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,211 to Eisele PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,964 to Horton PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,485 to Conti PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,911 to Daley
The present invention distinguishes from the teachings of these patents, taken alone or in combination with one another, as contemplating a novelty game of skill resembling one of many popular professional sports--namely, football, baseball and basketball--wherein a miniature field or court is provided having a goal at one end and a launching mechanism at the opposed end whereby a user launches a ball like element at the goal to score points.